Our Song
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: This is a yaoi oneshot of CharlesXMetis from the webcomic "HoneySyndrome". This is my entry for the contest. Containes explicit YAOI!


**AUTHORS NOTE: _This is for the webcomic HoneySyndrome contest. Read the webcomic. It's amazing. Critique is welcome and encouraged :_**

"Mmf!" a muffled cry attempted to escape Metis' lips as another pair of lips collided with his own.

"Mmm, tastes sweet. What are you listening to?" Charles asked, once breaking the kiss.

Metis was blushing furiously from the surprise attack. Just moment ago he had been lying back on his bed with his earphones on, half asleep. How Charles had gotten into his room was beyond him.

The headphones now lay around Metis' neck. He struggled, thinking whether to tell Charles what he was listening to or not for he knew what would come with it. Before he could decide, the headphones were being slipped from around his neck and placed on Charles' head.

Metis blushed deeper as he saw a smile inch slowly across Charles' face.

Charles removed the headphones, "So you were listening to Radiohead, hm?"

"Yea, what of it?"

"You were listening to 'creep'."

"And your point is?

Charles' grin broadened, "You know that's our song. The song that was playing when we first met at that party."

"Tch, so? It's just a coincidence that I was listening to that song when you came in," Metis turned his was in angry embarrassment.

"May. . ."

"What?" Metis turned his head back slowly towards the other boy.

He'd been tricked. Protesting was out of the question. His lips were, once again, caught up by Charles'. He tried to resist but soon gave in to the lust he felt creeping through him.

Metis felt a small nip on his bottom lip, encouraging him to part his lips allowing Charles' tongue entrance into the familiar mouth. Metis' hands clenched at the back of Charles' head, deepening the kiss.

A low moan escaped Metis' lips as he felt his erect nipples being teased by Charles' comforting fingers.

"May, you're not being as stubborn as usual," Charles breathed against Metis' lips.

"Shut up," was all Metis could manage before he was roughly shoved onto his back against the waiting pillows behind him.

Before he knew what was happening, he was being stripped completely naked of his clothing.

"Charles, wait, what are you-?" Metis began but was stopped midsentence at the feel of a finger tracing down his chest.

"There's no point in protesting, May. Look at how it's twitching down here already. All this from a kiss? I wonder what happens. . .if I do this?"

Metis had no time to react. A choked gasp was all that managed to escape as he felt Charles' tongue flicking over the tip of his rigid cock.

"Mnnn. . .Charles. . .more!" Metis' hands grasped desperately at the blondes hair.

Charles willingly obliged, pulling Metis' full length into his waiting mouth. Metis arched his back with pleasure, clenching Charles' hair tightly between his fingers.

"Ah!" Metis gasped at the feel of a finger unexpectedly sliding inside of him, followed by another.

They moved skillfully in a scissor movement inside of him. The pleasure coming from both posterior and anterior sides of him was overwhelming.

"Nnn. . ." Metis moaned in disappointment as he felt Charles release him from his mouth just as his peak was rising.

"You cant cum before the real fun starts," Charles smirked, licking the precum that lingered on his lips.

"Charles, please. . ." Metis groaned, allowing his hands to trail down towards his own throbbing erection.

Charles smacked away the eager hand.

"No, I want to do all the touching. But I wont give you any until you undress me," Charles grinned teasingly at the lascivious boy.

Metis robotically raised himself and began fumbling clumsily with the objectionable clothing. After what seemed like ages, the clothes were discarded of.

Charles watched in amusement as Metis' hands timidly stroked on Charles' turgid cock.

"May. . .do you want it?" Charles asked a grin evident in his voice.

In response, Metis laid back against the pillows once more, spreading his legs allowing for easier access.

Charles carefully positioned himself between his lovers' legs, rubbing his pulsating cock against Metis' twitching entrance.

"May, you're cute when you're submissive!" Charles chuckled softly at the grope of two hands on his bare ass, encouraging him to begin his motions.

With one ruthless thrust Charles was inside Metis.

"May, you're sucking me in so deep today," Charles moaned as he pumped vigorously into his lover that lay panting beneath him.

"Ch-Charles, please. . .touch me," Metis begged, clenching at Charles' shoulders.

Charles granted the request, taking hold of Metis' erection that lay pulsing against his stomach. Charles watched Metis' expressions intently as he simultaneously continued his motions.

"M-may, I don't think I can hold back any longer," Charles panted pummeling in and out of Metis.

"Me. . .either," Metis agree lolling his head to the side, clenching tighter at Charles' shoulders for support.

At that moment, a warm sticky liquid flowed down over Charles' fingers that gripped Metis' softening erection. Not long after, Charles released his fluids inside his lover.

"Oof, Charles, you're. . .heavy!" Metis gasped as Charles collapsed playfully on top of him.

Charles reluctantly rolled off, lying beside him instead.

Breaking the moment of comfortable silence, Charles questioned, "So, do you always listen to our song on repeat like that? Ack!"

A pillow landed smack in Charles' face.

"Next time you're not even allowed in my house," Metis pouted, turning his back to the laughing blonde.

THE END.


End file.
